mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
WW1 rerun II (map game)
Scenario *''Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so!'' *''It's January 1st, 1913 and the run up to World War 1.'' The pace of history has quickened as the names of T'zar Nicholas II, Lenin, the Marconi Wireless Telegraph Company of America, Winston Churchill, Lloyd George, Woodrow Wilson, Warren Harding, Eamon De Valera, Jan Smuts and Kaiser Wilhelm II became a lot more topical in the newspapers of the time! Europe is a political tinderbox that is due to ignite at any time. Bulgaria conspires against its erstwhile allies over the political ownership of Macedonia and Serbia is becoming more bullish. The pro-separatist trouble still ferments in Ireland. The United States of America is still blissfully maintaining neutrality as Europe. The Mexican Revolution of 1910-1920 still rumbles on and some other people plot against El Salvador's president, Dr. Manuel Enrique Araujo. Denmark's import dependent economy, Australia's export dependent economy, Russia's weak economy, Germany's growing economy and America's booming economy all face many changes in the future and may well boom or bust. It is your chance to take charge of a nation. Can you avoid the horror of WW1 or the Great Depression? Will you win or lose in the decades that follow, assuming that World War 1, the Bolshevik Revolution, the Great Depression and\or World War 2 actually happen in this world. It could be possible that all of the naions of the world could avert the wars and bank crashes, or will history be the same as in our world. It's your choice. Tech level Technology is at 1913 levels and advances at a normal speed. Technical note #You need to have played a map game before taking Great Britain, France, Germany or Russia. #You can play as a vassal or colony, but need to declare independence or show due respect to your suzerain or colonial power. #A suzerain or colonial power is responsible for it's vassals or colonies as in real life, unless another player has take up the rule of a vassal or colony earlier. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Plausibility is in use and will be enforced more thoroughly. War Algo *War algo. *War algo results page. Mods *Mod 1- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 09:23, November 17, 2017 (UTC) *Mod 2- *Mod 3- *Mapmaker- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:51, November 17, 2017 (UTC) *Deputy mapmaker- Turns 2 real life days= 1 turn. 1 turn = 3 months in game time. Turns will be turned at about 23.00.00 UTC. Map . Nations '' '' *British Empire ' ':. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC)' **Australia :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **New Zealand :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **Canada :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **S. Africa :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **British India :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Trucial States :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Bhutan :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Nepal :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **British N. Borneo :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Afghanistan :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Egypt :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Oman: :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 12:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) **Kuwaite: :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 12:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) **Labrador: :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 12:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) *French Empire **Monaco **Morocco **El Riff Berber Tribal Federation (Anti-French colonial rebellion) *German Empire *Italy **San Marino *Persia *Austria-Hungary *Spain **Andorra *Romania *Bulgaria Didcot1 (talk) 18:49, November 25, 2017 (UTC) *Serbia **Montenegro *Brazil *Mexico *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *ArgentinaHMS Zsófia, Krisztina, Dóra, Tijana, Nóra, Dorina! (talk) 23:53, December 2, 2017 (UTC) *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Switzerland **Liechtenstein *Portugal. Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 18:30, November 24, 2017 (UTC) *Greece *Ottoman Empire **Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) **Kingdom of Hejaz (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion) **Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen''' (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Emirate of Asir '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Albania '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Saudi Sultanate of Nejd '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Sweden *Denmark Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 07:12, November 20, 2017 (UTC) *Belgium **Luxembourg *Netherlands *USA - Mli048 **Cuba - Mli048 **Haiti - Mli048 **Panama - Mli048 **Honduras - Mli048 **Nicaragua - Mli048 **Dominican Republic - Mli048 **Philippines - Mli048 ***Sultanate of Sulu '(Anti-USA colonial rebellion)' *Kingdom of Siam Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 07:36, November 25, 2017 (UTC) *Russia **Tanu-Tuva - **Mongolia - *Japan *China Game play 1913, 1st third *Mod events:'' **'January 13 – Edward Carson founds the (first) Ulster Volunteer Force by unifying several existing loyalist militias to resist home rule for Ireland.' **'January 23 – In the 1913 Ottoman coup d'état, Ismail Enver comes to power.' **'January 30 – The British House of Lords rejects an Irish Home Rule Bill.' **'February 9 – Mexican Revolution: Beginning of "La Decena Trágica", the rebellion of some military chiefs against the President Francisco I. Madero.' **'February 13 – Thubten Gyatso, the 13th Dalai Lama, declares the independence of Tibet from Qing dynasty China.' **'February 18 – Mexican Revolution: President Francisco I. Madero and Vice President José María Pino Suárez are forced to resign. Pedro Lascuráin serves as President for less than an hour before General Victoriano Huerta, leader of the coup, takes office.' **'February 22 – Mexican Revolution: Assassination of Francisco I. Madero and José María Pino Suárez.' **'March 4 – Woodrow Wilson becomes President of the United States of America.' **'March 17 – The Military Aviation Academy (Escuela de Aviación Militar) is founded in Uruguay.' **'March 18 – George I of Greece is assassinated after 50 years on the throne. He is succeeded by his son Constantine.' **'April 5 – The United States Soccer Federation is formed.' **'April 24 – The Woolworth Building opens in New York City. Designed by Cass Gilbert, it is the tallest building in the world at this date and for more than a decade after.' *'British Empire:' Another Irish Home Rule bill is issued and voted down by the House of Lords. A new cruiser, torpedo ram boat and frigate are laid down in Glasgow and start there 1 year long building process. A convoy sloops is laid down in Liverpool as starts it's 6 month construction process. Vauxhall Iron Works Ltd. (today's Vauxhall Motors Ltd.) starts looking into how it can help in any future conflict. They start thinking of a light van\ambulance design. We approach Scandinavia with the promise of respecting there neutrality if war breaks out. The British Empire condemns the killing of the Greek king and calls for calm in the Balkans and Ireland. **'Australia:'' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. A new gold mine starts to be dug out near Kilgoori. Holden Ltd. starts looking in to how it can help in any future conflict. They start thinking of a light van\ambulance design. **'New Zealand:' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. The fishing fleet is expanded. **'Canada:' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. A new Nova Scotia mine starts to be dug out on Nova Scotia. The fishing fleet is expanded. **'S. Africa:' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. A new gold mine starts to be dug out near Kimberly. **'British India:' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. More cotton plantations are planted. **'Trucial States:' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More date and fig orchards are planted. **'Bhutan:' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More bridges are built. **'Nepal: ' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More bridges are built. **'British N. Borneo:' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More bridges and rubber plantations are built. **'Afghanistan:' Reluctantly pledges loyalty to the empire, but the locals dislike this since they regard the British as occupiers. More bridges are built. **'Egypt:' Reluctantly pledges loyalty to the empire, but the locals dislike this since they regard the British as occupiers. More bridges are built. More date and fig orchards are planted. **'Oman:'Pledges loyalty to the empire. More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Kuwait:'Pledges loyalty to the empire. More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Labrador Newfoundland:'Pledges loyalty to the empire. The fishing fleet expanded. *'Siam:' The Royal Thai Air Force and Faculty of Pharmaceutical Sciences at Chulalongkorn University are planned out for creation later this year. The 'Wild Tiger Corps' (a kind of Scout movement) is promoted in books and school lessons. *'United States of America: '''With our new president, we begin to build up our economy and navy to challenge the British Empire. With projections to overtake Britain industrially and financially somewhere in the mid 1920s, we begin heavy investments into new technologies. Proposals include the Barrel, an armored vehicle with large guns, planned to be ready by 1915. We encourage companies to invest into aerial technologies. With the Panama Canal opening next year, we see a new century. For the 1800s were British, the 1900s will be American! We build iron mines and more oil pipes in California and Texas. '(Secret): We train 15,000 soldiers, start to spread propaganda about how America must control the Western Sphere, and start to make plan called "War Plan Red" The plan is not fully made, but will involve the invasion and annexation of Canada. '(End Secret) '''We build 3 more dreadnoughts, planned to be done by July for the first two, August for the last. We try to make our nation less racist and sexist in order to increase the amount of people that can be used in American industries and support roles in the military. We first use planes as recon for our war against the Sulu. Integration of our colonies and territories into the country as States begin. We plan to have 12 new states by the end of the decade. '''Diplomatic offer: '''We ask Britain if we can buy Canada, an if we could, for how much. *'British response: As a whole, we refuse to sell Canada (and Canada says they don't want to sold either), but we do agree to the sale of the remote and sparsely populated northern Ellesmere_Island, Meighen_Island, Axel_Heiberg_Island and Prince_Patrick_Island for £5,000,000 as a gesture of good will. *'American response: '''We would like Nunavut, NW Territories and Yukon for $10 million. There is little natural resources besides timber, which can be found in all of Canada. **'British response:We agree, you can have most of it. We wish to wish to retain: Region 5, Northwest Territories; Region 6, Northwest Territories; Kivalliq Region (Nunavut), Sanikiluaq Island Municipality (Nunavut), Baffin Island, Whitehorse Municipality (Yukon), Teslin Municipality, (Yukon), Teslin Municipality (Yukon) and Watson Lake Municipality (Yukon). The bill- £7,500,000 (~$9,000,000) **P.S.- Baffin Island also has harp seals and we hunt some of them. **'American response: '''We agree to the deal. *'Denmark: We build some roads in Jutland. The Danish East Asiatic Company is promised another ocean-going diesel motor ship by the Burmeister & Wain shipyards, who will have completed it by July. Denmark will maintain it's neutrality in European political stuff. *'Canadian diplomatic offer:' We offer to sell the disputed 'Danish side' of tiny https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hans_Island to Denmark for £50,000. *''Bulgaria:'' We still maintain our claimses to most of kindred Macidonia. Tsar Ferdinand prases the the military leadership who operate around him as they think warlike plans. (Secret) perticlary against the Serbs (end secret).. Sofia has a litteracy campaing in it's churches and schools. *'Portugal:' Lisbon's telephones are expanded. The Chicuque Rural Hospital opens in Mozambique. Forced labour is ended in Angola. Natives can "volunteer" to work on the plantations as voluntários, or face conscription, working for $1.50 per month as contratados. Plantations expand in Angola, Mozambique and Dili. We try to improve daily life in Cape Verde. 1913, 2nd third *''Mod events:'' **'May 9–July 11 – Major industrial strike in the Black Country of England involving 25,000 workers, threatening preparations for World War I in naval and steel industries. The workers demand 23 shillings minimum wage.' **'May 30 – First Balkan War: The Treaty of London is signed, ending the war (Bulgaria player decides for the Bulgars- We agree to join in Didcot1 (talk) 12:36, November 28, 2017 (UTC)). Greece is granted those parts of southern Epirus which it does not already control and the independence of Albania is recognised. It is like in real life history because the Bulgars have joined as in real life. Bulgaria has also dodged round the Second Balkan War so far.'' **'''June 4 – Emily Davison, a British suffragette, runs out in front of the King's horse, Anmer, at The Derby. She is trampled and dies four days later in hospital, never having regained consciousness. June 11- Women's suffrage is enacted in Norway. **'June 8 – The Deutsches Stadion in Berlin is dedicated with the release of 10,000 pigeons in front of an audience of 60,000 people. It had been constructed in anticipation of the 1916 Summer Olympics, and may be cancelled due the result of 'World War I' if it occurs.' **'Battle of Bud Bagsak: Armed with guns and heavy artillery, U.S. and Philippine troops under General John J. "Black Jack" Pershing fight a four-day battle against 500 Moro rebels who are armed mostly with kampilan swords. The rebels are killed in a final desperate charge on June 15.' **'June 18 – The Arab Congress of 1913 opens, during which Arab nationalists meet to discuss desired reforms under the Ottoman Empire.' **'August 4 – Republic of China: the province of Chungking (Chongqing) declares independence; Republican forces crush the rebellion in a couple of weeks.' **'August 13 – Harry Brearley invents stainless steel in Sheffield.' **'August 20 – After his airplane fails at an altitude of 900 feet (270 m), aviator Adolphe Pégoud becomes the first person to bail out to safety from an airplane and land safely.' **'August 26 – Dublin Lock-out in Ireland: Members of James Larkin's Irish Transport and General Workers' Union employed by the Dublin United Tramways Company begin strike action in defiance of the dismissal of trade union members by its chairman. August 31 – "Bloody Sunday": The dispute escalates when the Dublin Metropolitan Police kill one demonstrator and injure 400 in dispersing a demonstration.' *'British Empire:' The nation is heavily divided over women voting and Emily Davison is regarded as to extreme and perhaps even a closet Anarchist. Another Irish Home Rule bill is issued and voted down by the House of Lords. The planned bills for British\Irish women's votes and the greater local (male) participation in the running Egypt fails in the House of Commons. A new cruiser, torpedo ram boat, civilian tramp steamer, Dreadnought and frigate are laid down in Liverpool and start there 6 month long building process. A convoy sloops is laid down in Davenport as starts it's 6 month construction process. We start an inquiry in to the causes of the brutality at "Bloody Sunday" affair, but many British people are hostile towards the Irish. We offer a deal to the Black Country strikers: We agree to thire demands, but only due to the pending war in Europe, and any other such incidents will not be treated so lightly. Several new coal mines are dug in Yorkshire. **'Australia:'' A new gold mine opens near Kilgoori. **'New Zealand:' The fishing fleet is expanded. **'Canada:' A new Nova Scotia cal mine opens on Nova Scotia. The fishing fleet is expanded and timber felling increases in a few places in British Columbia. A new torpedo ram boat is laid down in New Brunswick and starts a 6 month long building process. ***P.S.- Baffin Island has harp seals as well as some dwarf pine trees. We traditionally hunt some of the seals. ***'Canadian diplomatic offer:' We offer to sell the disputed 'Danish side' of tiny https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hans_Island to Denmark for £50,000. **'S. Africa:' A new gold mine starts to be dug out near Kimberly. The Parliament of South Africa passes the Natives Land Act, limiting land ownership for blacks to black territories. ***'British diplomatic response' We dislike your racist attitudes. **'British India:' More cotton plantations are planted. **'Trucial States:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Bhutan:' More bridges, temples and roads are built. **'Nepal: ' More bridges, temples and roads are built. **'British N. Borneo:' More rubber plantations are planted out. **'Afghanistan:' More bridges, temples and roads are built. **'Egypt:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Oman:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Kuwait:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Labrador Newfoundland:' The fishing fleet expanded. *.United States of America: 'We continue to militarize our nation, recruiting 40,000 soldiers. Large scale propaganda is spread throughout the country. With the victory against the Moro's, a wave of imperialism and nationalism spreads throughout the country. Hollywood is order to pump out silent-sound films promoting the American military and American ideas. They begin into research animation, basic colors and in-film sounds. Research is made, confirming America could survive any trade embargoes on the homeland, due to the US breadbasket, the vast coal mines of Kentucky, the oil fields of Texas, the fishing ports of New England and the industry of the American east. '(Secret 1) 'We offer Britain an alliance for any future global conflict, in exchange they will help us in a planned invasion of Mexico. '(End Secret 1) (Secret 2) 'War Plan Red is finished. With it, it will include the swift invasion of Jamaica, Bermuda, Canada, Belize and other British possessions in the Western Sphere. '(End Secret 2) 'With the discovery of stainless steel, we open up our new stainless steel factory in December 1913. We opened up several more mines and factories, including a new artillery factory that will build 10 artillery cannons a month. '''Diplomacy: '''We offer Japan to join us in an alliance. In exchange, we agree to join each other wars before any other alliances and (Secretly) offer Manchuria and numerous Chinese ports in a future war against China. **'Japan's response: We agree as long as it dose not compromise the Anglo-Japanese Alliance. We would like an improvement in White American's general attitudes towards the small Japanese migrant community in America as well. **'British diplomatic response: '''If we help the USA in Mexico will the USA agree to send us weapons if a war breaks out in Europe? We agree to hand over the Canadian territory bought last turn by the USA. **'American Response: We agree to sell weapons and supplies for half of the normal cost to Britain for the next five years in exchange for helping. The invasion will happen next turn. We also install several hundred spies in Mexico. They are too lay low and then to use their given set of instructions for explosive sabotage. **'British response: '''OK. We want 10,000 rifles and 1,000 pistols\revolvers. We think a stable Mexico (Yucatan region) and a subordinate Guatemala would be best for British Honduras (AKA: Belize). Parliament debates it and 100 man expeditionary fores is sent to Belize and Jamacia. More will arrive next turn, as we will be deploying two companies from 2nd Battalion Gloucestershire Regiment. '(secret)'The Caste War of Yucatán of 1847–1901\1915 (skirmishes continued until 1933) can be used to our advantage now Mexico's Porfirio Díaz has lost office. When you invade, we will follow up with a secondary attack around Bacalar. We will also go after Guatemala's Petén Department if all goes well '(end secret). ' *'Bulgaria: We still maintain our claimses to most of kindred Macedonia. We hour the Balkan League and take part in the 1st Balkan war as in real life histry. Tsar Ferdinand prases the the polituical leadership who operate around him as they think irrdedntist plans. (Secret) Spies and bomb carrying saboters go to Serbs and lay low for the time being. The war will not happen for a while.(end secret). We recruit 1,000 new troops. Sofia has a new churches and primary school built. *'Portugal:' We improve plantation in our colonies. Some new dental practices ope in Lisbon and O'Porto. 100 troops are sent to Bissau, East Timor, Luanda and Maputo incase of a colonial dispute with other powers. The Portuguese fishing fleet is made a bit more numerous. We will honor our pledge to defend the British if they are attacked. A small fort is built in Odeleite. *'Denmark:' We summon up 25 cavalry, 100 infantry and 50 sailors. We will develop the weak rural economy over the next year and guard the border with Germany. A small fort is built in Tønder over the next 2 turns. *''Siam:'' A new Buddhist Stupa temple is opened in Bangkok, 100 infantry are enlisted in to the armed forces and a few rubber plantations are layed out near Bangkok. 1913, 3rd third *''Mod events:'' **'October 1 – Mexican Revolution: Pancho Villa's troops take Torreón after a 3-day battle, when government troops retreat.' **'October 7 – The Ford Motor Company's Highland Park Plant in Highland Park, Michigan near Detroit becomes the first automobile production facility in the world to implement the moving assembly line, significantly speeding up production of the Model T.' **'October 9 – Canadian-owned ocean liner SS Volturno (1906), carrying passengers (mostly immigrants) and a chemical cargo from Rotterdam to New York City, catches fire in a North Atlantic gale. 136 die, but 521 are saved by ships summoned by SOS messages to the scene.' **'October 26 – Victoriano Huerta elected president of Mexico.' **'October 28–December 2 – Zabern Affair: Acts of aggression by the Prussian garrison at Zabern in the Imperial Territory of Alsace-Lorraine provoke political debate across the German Empire.' **'October 31 – The Lincoln Highway, the first automobile road across the United States, is dedicated.' **'November 6 – Mohandas Gandhi is arrested while leading a march of Indian miners in South Africa.' **'November 7–11 – The Great Lakes Storm of 1913 claims 19 ships and more than 250 lives.' **'The Ford Motor Company introduces the first moving assembly line, reducing chassis assembly time from 12½ hours in October to 2 hours, 40 minutes. Although Ford is not the first to use an assembly line, his successful adoption of one sparks an era of mass production.' **'Crete, having obtained self rule from Turkey after the First Balkan War, is annexed by Greece.' **'December 23 – The Federal Reserve System is created as the central banking system of the United States by Woodrow Wilson's signature of the Federal Reserve Act ''(asuming the USA's player agrees).' **'December 30 – Italy returns the Mona Lisa to France.' *'United States of America:' We invade Mexico, our case of war is for peace and security across the Americas and bring order to Mexico. 300,000 soldiers, 200 airplanes, 15,000 artillery, 140 armor cars and 40,000 cavalry invade. Another 100,000 soldiers, 20 airplanes, 4,000 artillery, 60 armor cars and 11,000 calvary invade the Yucatan from Belize (Permission granted from Britain)(British agree), specially trained for jungle warfare. Hundreds of spies blow up key Mexican ports, railroads, factories and bases, destroying their supplies line, military equipment and production ability. We plan to capture Baja California and everything north of the Tropic of Cancer. '(War Algorithm Please) (I did it)' 120,000 soldiers are recruited from combat. Our ships blockade Mexican ports, denying supplies. Large highways are built across the cross, with 40,000 kilometers of highway by 1925. '(Secret 1)We offer Germany a "Plan". Instead of invading Belgium or Switzerland, as one might expect them to do, we encourage to plant spies in France. That way, if a German vs France war begins, they will blow key forts along the French-German border and supply lines to the border. '(End Secret 1) (Secret 2) '''We ask Spain, Italy, Siam, Germany and Japan to join the "Grand Alliance of Six" This alliance is to weaken the French and British Empires, who, combined control most of the world. Therefore, we need carve their empires up. My proposal will be here. With it, there will be a global balance of power and our nations will be world powers. '(End Secret 2) We build more mines, factories and lumber mills. We start breeding corn and wheat to increase yields. A prototype of the barrel is finished. 20 of them will be built next turn and deployed to the Second Mexican American War. We also agree to open up the Federal Reserve System. :American invasion of Mexico war algo result: USA victory- USA= 317.6790571169538%. Result=+100% or more = Mexico routed and their nation surrenders. Mexico's surrender garentees the British taking the town they targeted in the secondr attack. :*'British response:' 50 horses, 2 airplanes, torpedo ram boat, 5 mortars, civilian tramp steamer, a light gunboat and 200 men join in the attack on Mexico along the Belize border. The Royal Gloucesters set up a garrison in Belize. :*'The British war office responds:' Seeing how things are going well in Mexico, we send a frigate, a supply ship, 200 men, 10 artillery peaces, 5 mortars, 150 horses and a airplane to beat Guatemala up with. A cruiser, a civilian tramp steamer and 100 men travel to Jamaica incase we need a reserve force. :*'El Salvador and Costa Rica responce: '''They send 200 troops to Gautamala and Mexico. They declair war on the USA and Britain. :'British invasion of Guatemala war algo result: No Guatemalan stats available. Tiny forces any how, so the British would have probably won, but some got malaria and dysentery; after all the USA successfully beat Nicaragua in real life in the 1900s. ' :'Anti-American riots occurs in Managua and Havana, in which some American owned shops are looted. Anti-British riots occurs in Buenos Aires, in which some American owned shops are looted.' *'British Empire:' British port and border security is upgraded and strengthened. The second bills for British\Irish women's votes and the greater local (male) participation in the running Egypt fails in the House of Commons. 20 artillery pieces are made each month in our 2 new arms factories. A new cruiser, torpedo ram boat, civilian tramp steamer, Dreadnought and frigate are laid down in Liverpool and start there 6 month long building process. A convoy sloops is laid down in Davenport and Southampton and start thire 6 month construction process. Several new coal mines are open in Yorkshire. The newspapers and official cinema news reals encourage a patriotic spirit. As we call 1,000 men to arms, we find 1,400 want to join up due to patriotic fever. We send the troops mentioned last turn to Belize. We start a plan to investigating way to defend Malaya, India, Egypt, Dubai and Gibraltar. There is a major weakness in the economy to: heavy food, iron ore, tin ore and rubber imports. More Rubber plantations are planted in Johor and several rubber factories start their 6 month building process in Kuala Lumpur. 100 troops are sent to Jamaica and Malta. A literacy campaign happens in all colonies capitals and has some primary schools opened in them. **'British Diplomacy to Japan and Siam:' Join us ans we will invest in Siam's rubber industry and help Japan gain territory (many ports) in China. ***'Japanese diplomacy:' May be. ***'Siam:' Neatral. **'Australia:' A new gold mine begins to be dug out near Kilgoori and Holden continues car production, including research in to a prototype field ambulance. **'New Zealand:' The fishing fleet and sheep farming ares expanded. **'Canada:' A new Nova Scotia coal mine is dug out. The fishing fleet is expanded and timber felling increases in a few places in British Columbia. A new torpedo ram boat is laid down in New Brunswick and starts a 6 month long building process. A new torpedo ram boat is laid down in Nova Scotia and starts a 6 month long building process. The news papers and official cinema news reals encourage a patriotic spirit. As we call 500 men to arms, we find 650 want to join up due to patriotic fever. Border and port security is enhanced in Nova Scotia and British Colombia. ***'Canadian diplomatic offer:' We offer to sell the disputed 'Danish side' of tiny https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hans_Island to Denmark for £45,000. **'S. Africa:' A new gold mine starts to be dug out near Kimberly. A new torpedo ram boat is laid down in Capetown and starts a 6 month long building process. **'British India:' More cotton plantations are planted and several cotton factories start there 6 month building process in Calcutta, Delhi and Bombay. A river monitor starts it's 6 month construction in Bombay. **'Trucial States:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. The fishing fleet expanded. **'Bhutan:' More bridges, temples and roads are built. **'Nepal: ' More bridges, temples and roads are built. **'British N. Borneo:' More rubber plantations are planted out. **'Afghanistan:' More bridges, temples and roads are built. **'Egypt:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. A new furniture factory starts it's 3 month building time in Alexandria. **'Oman:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Kuwaite:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Labrador Newfoundland:' The fishing fleet expanded. *'Bulgaria:' We call up 5,000 more troops, 500 horses and build 10 artillery peaces. We launch our attck on Serbia as par OTL, but with the exstra troops, horses and artillery added to it. The spies and saboteurs act in Serbia. :'2nd Balkan War algo result: So little difference to fact that the result is the same as in reality, but a few more Serbs died and a few more Serbian facilities were destroyed.' *'Siam: We chose to go neutral in international affairs. We plant some rubber plantations near Bangkok and open some schools in Bangkok . *'''British diplomacy: We propose a treaty on stabilizing the status quo in Africa and Europe, see the Treaty of Bristol. Persia, Russia, Denmark, Greece, France, Argentina, Romania, Siam and Portugal are invited. *'Siam:' We go neatral. *'Denmark:' We go neutral. We make 200 land mines and toss them on the soil around the border with Germany, south of Tønder and the nearby town of Møgeltønder. We agree to buy that half island Canada offered near Greenland. 100 border guards are enlisted. We offer low tariff trade talks with the other Scandinavian nations and the Netherlands. We improve schooling in Denmark, the Faro Islands, Thule in Greenland and Iceland. The Faro Islands and Iceland have there fishing fleet expanded slightly. As is customry, we keep aloof from European conflicts and respect minority rights. *'Portugal:' A new quarry is opened and a tin mine starts to be constructed in the north. We start 1 year rural transport improvement plan. We swear unswerving loyalty to the British cause. Schools are upgraded in Macau, Dili and Lisbon. A new sewerage works is opened in O'Porto and Lisbon. We start the building of a civilian tramp steamer, a convoy escort sloop, a Q-ship, River monitor and mine sweeper over the next 9 months. The Azores fishing fleet is enlarged slightly over the next 6 months. There is concern about inflation rate rises. We expand plantation in Cape Verde, Luanda and, San Tomme and Principe. We call up 1,250 men to arms. 200 troops are sent on guard duty to Madeira Island, São Miguel Island, San Tomme Island, the Barlavento Islands and Macau. *'Argentina:' Military and infrastructure are also improved. We enlist 100 new recruits. A patrol boat is built. Furniture, processed fish and crochet work are heavily promoted in a nation's wideness of social advertisement and a merchandising drive for visiting tourists. lead, zinc, tin, copper, iron ore and oil are prospected for in the moutains and Terre De Fuego. A free trade deal and an alliance is offered to Denmark, Chile, Uruguay, Spain, S. Africa, Montenegro, and France. The booming cattel industry causes high growth in businesses across the region creating new jobs. We condem the USA and the British over invading Hispanic nations. We cut off trade and relations with the USA. We are neutralist in the pending war. **Denmark, Spain, Motenegro and S. Africa all agree to the trade deal. Spain, Uraguay and France all agree to an alliance. 1914, first third *''Mod events.'' **'The people of southern Mexico unite in anger at the 'Gringo' invasion, there is an army coup and declares war on the USA and Great Britain. Guatemala calls for help against any further British attacks. El Salvador and Costa Rica each send 100 troops to Mexico and Guatemala.' **'Europe starts to prepares for the looming war, constructs several ships\many armored cars\numerous guns and calls for volunteers to join the armed forces.' **'January 1 – The St. Petersburg–Tampa Airboat Line in the United States starts services between St. Petersburg and Tampa, Florida, becoming the first airline to provide scheduled regular commercial passenger services with heavier-than-air aircraft, with Tony Jannus (the first federally-licensed pilot) conveying passengers in a Benoist XIV flying boat. Abram C. Pheil, mayor of St. Petersburg, is the first airline passenger and over 3,000 people witness the first departure.' **'January 5 – Ford Motor Company announces an eight-hour workday and a daily wage of $5.' **'January 8 – A railway strike is declared in the Transvaal and Orange Free State.' **'January 9 – The Phi Beta Sigma fraternity is founded by African American students at Howard University in Washington, D.C.' **'January 11 – The Sakurajima volcano in Japan begins to erupt, becoming effusive after a very large earthquake on January 13. The lava flows cause the island which it forms to be linked to the Ōsumi Peninsula.' **'February 2 – Charlie Chaplin makes his film début in the comedy short Making a Living.' **'February 8 – The Luxembourg national football team has its first victory, beating France 5–4 in a friendly match, for the first and only time in football history.' **'February 12 – In Washington, D.C., the first stone of the Lincoln Memorial is put into place.' **'February 17 – Karl Staaff steps down as Prime Minister of Sweden in the aftermath of the Courtyard Crisis. He is replaced by the public official Hjalmar Hammarskjöld, father of Dag Hammarskjöld.' **'February 26 – The ocean liner that will become HMHS Britannic, sister to the RMS Titanic, is launched at the Harland and Wolff shipyards in Belfast.' **'February 28 – Autonomous Republic of Northern Epirus proclaimed by ethnic Greeks in Northern Epirus.' **'March 7 – Prince William of Wied arrives in Albania to begin his reign.' **'March 10 – Suffragette Mary Richardson damages Velázquez' painting Rokeby Venus in London's National Gallery With a meat chopper.' **'March 16 – Henriette Caillaux, wife of French minister Joseph Caillaux, murders Gaston Calmette, editor of Le Figaro, fearing publication of letters showing she and Caillaux were romantically involved during his first marriage. (She is acquitted on July 28).' **'March 17 (Saint Patrick's Day) – Green beer is invented by Dr. Thomas H. Curtin and displayed at the Schnorrer Club of Morrisania in the Bronx, New York.' **'March 27 – Belgian surgeon Albert Hustin makes the first successful non-direct blood transfusion, using anticoagulants.' **'April 4–September 27 – Komagata Maru incident: Voyage of the Komagata Maru from India to Canada. Due to Canadian regulations designed to exclude Asian immigrants, the boat is not permitted to dock in Vancouver and is forced to return to Calcutta with all its passengers. (amusing the Canadian player agrees).' **'April 14–18 – First International Criminal Police Congress held in Monaco. 24 countries are represented including some from Asia, Europe, and the Americas; the Dean of the Paris Law School is president.' **'April 20 Ludlow Massacre (Colorado Coalfield War): The Colorado National Guard attacks a tent colony of 1,200 striking coal miners in Ludlow, Colorado in the United States, killing 24 people. (asuming the USA agrees to maasicere them )' **'April 23 – The Afrikaans language receives official recognition when Cornelis Jacobus Langenhoven addresses the English caucus of the Cape Provincial Council. (amusing the British player agrees).' *'Argentina:'President Roque Sáenz Peña's deteriorating health leads to his indefinite transference of presidential power to Vice President Victorino de la Plaza, who continues the ailing president's policies. Elections will proceed on Sunday, March 22, as scheduled. The Vaca Muerta Shales have long been known as a major petroleum source rock for other formations in the Neuquén Basin,so we start prospecting for some oil in the basin. *.British Empire: The final Irish Home Rule bill is issued and voted down by the House of Lords, but Catholics 'of substance' (rich and\or large property owning) in Dublin, CorK, Waterford and Wexford are consulted on what to do next. A new cruiser, torpedo ram boat and frigate are laid down in Glasgow and start there 1 year long building process. A convoy sloops is laid down in Liverpool as starts it's 6 month construction process. Vauxhall Iron Works Ltd. (today's Vauxhall Motors Ltd.) continue looking into how it can help in any future conflict. They start thinking of a light van\ambulance design. Dublin's squalid slums were historically among the worst in Europe, with 1 in 3 families lived in 1 roomed accommodation. We agree to improve working conditions at the places hit by the Dublin protests, but it will take time. We also grant of right to unionise to the people of Ireland. A torpedo ram boat is sent to Singapore. **'Australia:'' Holden Ltd. continues looking into how it can help in any future conflict. They start thinking of a light van\ambulance design. **'New Zealand:' The fishing fleet is expanded. **'Canada:' A new Nova Scotia coal mine and Ontario nickel mine start to be dug out. The fishing fleet is expanded. **'S. Africa:' A new gold mine starts to be dug out near Kimberly. **'British India:' More cotton plantations are planted and railways are expanded in the Lucknow region. **'Trucial States:' More date and fig orchards are planted. **'Bhutan:' More bridges and schools are built. **'Nepal: ' More bridges and schools are built. **'British N. Borneo:' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More bridges and rubber plantations are built. **'Afghanistan:' More bridges and schools are built. **'Egypt:' More mosques and schools are built. More date and fig orchards are planted. **'Oman:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Kuwaite:' More date, olive and fig orchards are planted. **'Labrador Newfoundland:' The fishing fleet expanded and logging increses slightly. * Category:WW1 rerun II (map game) Category:WWI Category:WW1 Category:First World War Category:World War 1 Category:World War I